


don't you break my faded heart

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Don't put me outShow me what it's all about





	don't you break my faded heart

He straightened his suit jacket, stiffer and more decorated than his usual plain black and grey sets. He kept his hands still as he made his way into the dim of the club, squeezing past the hipster types that seemed to be pouring in in droves. He straightened his tie and pulled at his cufflinks, shiny and detailed gold buttons engraved with roses, his tie printed with flowers. He stopped just shy of the front, only a foot or so from the low stage, a deep burgundy velvet cutting off the view of the stage, the performer somewhere behind it.

And then the lights dim, and there he is.

Jack McLoughlin, a rising star in the music scene, sits on a dark stool in low lighting, the bass drum in front of him thumping with the flexing of his foot, his guitar held delicately as his body curls over the instrument while he strums. He's dyed his hair since the last time he's seen him, a deep green that verges on teal, his suit jacket embroidered with flowers and his bright eyes almost hidden under familiar long lashes. He's as beautiful as ever, and Dark can't help but remember a thought he would have about him, before he 'made it', when his hair was still ashy brown and his face was a little younger, before they'd parted ways, a break to clear their heads and grow, to get better. He'd always thought of Jack as a peacock in a hen house, and now, shining in the soft colored lights above him, his voice rising and falling over the crowd in front of him like ocean waves, Dark believes it even more.

He hasn't looked up, hasn't yet gotten a glimpse of those electric blue eyes, but he waits, eyes never straying from the bowed head of green hair just a couple feet away, just out of reach.

The first song is coming to a close, swelling with emotion, Sean's hand strumming a bit faster, his foot keeping time before everything stops except for one long, drawn-out note, Sean's voice the only sound in the club. His eyes shut, the moment seems to go on and on, frozen in time until fingers begin their easy dance over strings, the last notes are played and the final words are spoken, and the people cheer. Dark raises his hands and claps, and when Sean finally lifts his head to look out at the crowd, his fans, his eyes immediately find Dark's. Dark watches as his eyes widen, as he tenses in surprise. Dark smiles up at him, and Sean smiles right back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a belated birthday present for my friend sey on one of the discord servers I'm on, I hope you liked it hun and I hope you had a great bday and that today is great too!!


End file.
